


this is a love song (in my own way)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Ageplay, brendon and spencer ARE VERY MINOR but contribute to plot, patrick kinda has second thoughts about things, pete is super awesome and LOVES PATRICK TO DEATH AW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendon suggests that Patrick should have a comfort blankie, that seed of doubt gets planted in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a love song (in my own way)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I wonder how I'm 16 and a half years old and able to get away with writing this stuff tbh.   
> I almost didn't write anything last night (I was seriously feeling unmotivated after a hard day) but then I remembered that I put down this personal request to write a fic with Patrick and a comfort blanket. Because I'm darn obsessed with blankets (I sleep with like five???) So I sat down and ended up writing this thing??? It wasn't supposed to be SO LONG!  
> AND BEFORE YOU ASK!!  
> Oskar is NOT going to replace Ally-gator in the series. He's just a stuffed sheep that the other Littles gave to Patrick for his birthday~ (*coughs* also because sheep are rad as heck*coughs*)  
> Title from 'Bang The Doldrums' cause that's my fave Infinity On High song and like my third fave FOB song  
> Okay, I think that's all?  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Tricky, you need a blankie.” Brendon remarks one day when Patrick has come over to play at his place.

Patrick pauses in the middle of the epic battle he’s having with his dinosaurs and Brendon’s dinosaurs, eyebrows raised in question. “Why do I need a blankie, Bren?” he asks around his pacifier.

“Cause blankies are the bestest thing ever when Daddy isn’t ‘round!” Brendon demonstrates happily by fluffing out his own star-covered blanket and wrapping it around himself. “They’re soft and warm and snuggle! Like Daddy does!”

“But I gots Ally-gator. He’s snuggly and warm like Daddy is too.”

“Yeah, but can Ally-gator help you hide from meanies?” Brendon asks, then covering himself with the blanket to prove his point. “Now you can’t see me!”

“I don’t need to hide from meanies.” Patrick mumbles, biting his lip as he grabs Ally-gator from beside him and squeezing him close. “And I can see you, Bren.”

“Now you’re being the meanie!” Brendon huffs, standing up from the floor. “I’m gonna go find Daddy.”

“I’m not being a meanie!” Patrick quickly stands up too, hurt in his voice as he follows Brendon out of his room and down the hall. 

Patrick sometimes wishes that Brendon wasn’t so insistent, but maybe Brendon wants him to share the fact that they would both have blankies. _Maybe._ Which didn’t exactly make sense cause he knew Joe had one too. 

“Trick is being a meanie, Daddy!” Brendon calls out as he enters the living room, where Spencer and Pete were playing videogames together on the TV.

Spencer pauses the game, which allows Brendon to get into his lap as Patrick skitters into the room, clearly upset now. Pete gives him a concerned look from where he was on the sofa next to Spencer.

“Wasn’t mean, Bren!” Patrick says, stopping a few feet away from the sofa, almost hiding his face behind Ally-gator as he works his pacifier harder.

“Calm down, baby.” Pete sighs as he gets up from the sofa and joins Patrick, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. “Brendon, care to explain how Patrick was being mean?”

Brendon twists around in Spencer’s lap enough that he can face Pete and Patrick’s direction and says “He didn’t like my blankie.”

“I didn’t say that!” Patrick shakes his head, turning to wrap his arms around Pete’s chest. “Just said I didn’t _want_ a blankie.”

Brendon is about to make another remark back when Spencer gives him a few sharp smacks to his bottom, making him effectively shut his mouth, a frown on his face. “I’m sorry Brendon’s being rude to you, Trick.” Spencer says calmly, looking at Brendon with a disappointed look.

“I think now would be a good time to leave, don’t you think, baby?” Pete suggests, rubbing Patrick’s back as he’s being hugged.

“Yeah. Wanna go home.” Patrick mumbles, trying his hardest not to cry. He didn’t expect this fallout over Brendon’s _blankie._

 

*-*

 

On the way home from Brendon and Spencer’s, Patrick is basically quiet aside from the sucking of his pacifier and his gentle kicking on the passenger seat. Pete is pretty concerned at this point.

“Are you okay, baby boy?” Pete asks, looking at Patrick through the rear-view mirror as he drove.

Patrick doesn’t respond for a moment, but then nods his head, though on the inside he _really isn’t._

He knows he’s supposed to tell Pete if he’s having a sort of crisis concerning something with his headspace, but he doesn’t know _what he wants_ and he doesn’t want to worry Pete over it. But the sound of getting his own comfort blankie seems pretty appealing, even though it also doesn’t. 

He’s always gotten through scary and sad things with only Ally-gator and recently Oskar the sheep, but he wonders when they won’t be enough anymore….and will that time be when Daddy isn’t there to comfort him?

 

*-*

 

That night, before he’s set to get his bath, Patrick has a moment alone in his room with his toys and stuffies. He’s decided to hold a sort of ‘conference’, but it’s more of a discussion he needs to reassure himself on the decision that’s becoming clearer to him. 

Ally-gator always starts these meetings first, because he’s the oldest of all of them. So he struts from Patrick’s lap on the bed and introduces himself to the other toys and animals flamboyantly.

Once everybody else has introduced themselves as well, Ally-gator brings up the pressuring topic. “Trick wants a blankie, guys!” 

Everyone else gasps or oohs, and Patrick almost giggles at their reaction, noting how Oskar seems neutral with the news. 

“But, do you guys want a blankie to be amongst you?” Ally-gator continues, grinning as he looks around at the others.

The answer that follows after a moment of thought among them is an almost unanimous “You should ask Daddy what he thinks first.” Patrick is slightly appalled. 

Before Patrick can make the animals confer further, Daddy steps into the room, ready to retrieve him for his bath. “You ready for a bubble bath, Tricky?” he smiles, coming over to the bed. 

“Uh-huh. Can Ally-gator and Oskar come too?” Patrick says, slipping out of the bed next to Daddy.

“Of course they can. They’ll have to sit on the counter, though. Their bath isn’t until Sunday morning.”

Patrick giggles, blankie thoughts temporarily forgotten as he grabs the alligator and the sheep from his bed and following Daddy out of the room to the bathroom.

 

*-*

 

It’s not until Pete is getting Patrick tucked under his duvet after reading his story that Patrick remembers what the conference had told him. He freezes mid-word in the story about the dinosaur battle he was telling Pete when he does remember.

“Patrick?” Pete asks, crouching back down beside the bed, obviously concerned by the sudden pause.

That seems to quickly snap him out of it, and he starts to bite on his lip as he tries to think of a way that he could form the question he wants so _desperately_ to ask. 

“You need your pacifier if you’re going to bite your lip, baby. Then tell me what it is you want to say, I can tell you’re thinking hard.” 

Pete then gets the Clandestine pacifier out, pressing it between Patrick’s lips. 

“’addy…..’ant a ‘lankie like Bwendon.” Patrick says, looking away from Pete as he said it. 

“You…want a comfort blanket?” Pete shoots the question back, just so he can clarify himself, he’d never thought the question would be asked.

Patrick nods, running his fingers nervously through Oskar’s fake wool as his mind races a million miles an hour. _What if Daddy says no? Or thinks I’m dumb?_ “’m not dumb, ‘addy.” He quickly adds, then turning into the pillow, not wanting to see Pete’s reaction.

“Why would I think you’re dumb? You’re the smartest kid I know.” Pete says, reaching out to pet Patrick’s hair even though he’s turned away. “Just because you want a comfort blanket _does not_ make you dumb, and it doesn’t make me love you any less. You’ll always be my pretty baby boy, Trick.”

Pete’s pretty shocked that Patrick had actually thought that this would make him seem inferior in his eyes. Honestly, Pete just thought that the idea of Patrick getting a comfort blanket was _downright adorable_. 

“’ever ‘eeded one before.”

“That’s okay, though. Sometimes you don’t need something until you least expect it. Otherwise, you could carry the blanket around almost _anywhere_. There wouldn’t be nearly as many problems.” 

Patrick sighs in agreement, because Pete is _right_ about that. It was pretty hard sometimes, not being able to have Ally-gator around when he felt nervous or upset out in public. _Where people could see and judge._

“How about this,” Pete hums, pressing a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head before continuing. “Tomorrow morning before we go out, we can go on Amazon and pick out a blanket. Any one you want. Does that sound alright, Trick?”

Patrick quickly nods, though he doesn’t turn back around. “It’s ‘onna be _big_ , ‘addy.”

Pete chuckles, standing up once more beside the bed. “Yeah, it’ll be so big you can hide in it like a cocoon. Then you’ll become a beautiful butterfly.”

“Yeah!”

“Is my baby caterpillar ready to go to sleep?” Pete hums, dimming the lamp on the nightstand, watching the dark-activated nightlight flickered to life.

“Uh-huh. ‘otta ‘ive me an’ Ally-gator an’ Oskar night-night kisses, ‘addy.” Patrick says, finally rolling over onto his back as he peers at Pete in the almost darkness of his room. 

“Of course, baby.” Pete smiles, leaning down to give everyone a big warm kiss before standing back. “Goodnight, Trick. Love you.”

“Love you more, ‘addy.”

 

*-*

 

After the discussion they had, everything goes pretty smoothly. Patrick wakes up the next morning and he sits in Pete’s lap with Ally-gator and Oskar to surf Amazon for blankets. He eventually decides to get two, each a different size so he’d have one in case something happened to the other. 

The one he had chosen first was littered with dinosaurs and bright alphabet letters, and was supposed to be super soft. Patrick told Pete that he would be using it more at home than outside of home, and Pete was fine with that. “At least it won’t get as much craft glue on it then, from Gee’s place.”

The second one was Patrick’s personal favorite, though. It was one that was considerably smaller than the first, and it had his name sewn on one of the corners. It was a soft shade of light green, with some of the lyrics to ‘Lullabye’ sewn in dark blue around his name. 

“Thank you thank you, Daddy!” Patrick had said happily once the order had been placed, hugging Pete tightly as the laptop was shoved aside.

“You’re very welcome, Trick. Do you want to stick around here for a bit before we get ready to go meet the guys?” Pete asks, gesturing to the sofa and its abundance of pillows and worn blankets.

Patrick nods, and they end up spending a considerable amount of the morning cuddled together on the sofa. 

As he lets Patrick practically lay on top of him that morning, Pete wishes that everyday could start off as warm and loving as this one had. He’ll take what he has, though, because moments with his baby boy were always the best moments to him. 

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Send short requests to the Verse Tumblr: bammyjammies.tumblr.com  
> Send bandom requests to my writing tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
